Questionnaires may be used to profile people or organizations. For example, in the investment marketplace, answers provided in response to questions in a questionnaire may be used to profile an investor. The profile may form the basis on which to provide financial asset recommendations.
A questionnaire may be used to generate a score that represents a profile of an investor taking the questionnaire. Although useful, the score may not provide complete information about the investor.
It may be desirable to use different questionnaires to determine a profile of a person or an organization even if each of the questionnaires is used to profile the same subject matter. For example, different business units of a company may all want to profile, an investor, but each of the business units may want to include different questions in its respective questionnaire. For example, a business unit that sells investment assets exclusively to discretionary clientele may want to use different questions than a business unit that sells investment assets to individual investors who only have non-discretionary accounts. A different profile of the investor may be determined depending on the questionnaire used.